


Katie's Choice

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragons, Dryads - Freeform, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Genasi, Giants, Kitsune, Pidge Holiday Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: On the eve of the new year ball, Katie is told to choose a suitor or her parents will decide for her. Not thrilled with the idea, she resigns herself to being practical. After an unexpected suggestion, the right one is a lot closer than she thought.





	Katie's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlkarianPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/gifts).



> This is for the [Kat](http://pidgeholidayexchange2018.tumblr.com/>Pidge%20Holiday%20Exchange%202018</a>%20as%20a%20gift%20to%20<a%20href=).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta [Hailqiqi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailqiqi/pseuds/hailqiqi) for all the help!!

The holiday ball had been lovely. At least that's what Katie tried to tell herself. She slipped away as quickly as she could. It was far too late at night for her to pretend courtesy. There were very few familiar faces since it felt as if her parents had invited just about every noble and royal family in the world. Okay so maybe that was an exaggeration...but not much of one. Tomorrow there was to be one more ball, to celebrate the final day of the holiday season and the dawn of the new year. It was going to be the most extravagant one they had ever held. She knew her father, King of Arus, land of the Dryads, had a 'friendly' competition going with King Alfor of Altea, land of the Sun Elves and Emperor Zarkon of Dibrolox, land of the Night Elves, but this was just ridiculous. She didn't think she could handle another night of such hollow pleasantries. Sighing, she entered her room and took of the absolute abomination of a dress off. At least tomorrow's dress was a lot more comfortable and much prettier.    
  
Katie flopped into her bed and pulled a pillow over her face but there was a knock at her door before she could scream properly. She debated pretending to be asleep but there was a chance it was her mother or Allura, both who would have seen her slip away. The knock sounded again and her mother's voice floated in.    
  
"Katie? May I come in? I know you aren't asleep."   
  
Katie let out an annoyed growl into the pillow before dragging herself up and opening the door. Her mother, the Queen, frowned at Katie's ratty nightgown, then sighed as she made her way to sit down on the bed. 

“I know these balls aren’t something you enjoy, but they are the perfect time to meet a new suitor-”

Katie groaned, “This again?! I told you, I’m not interested right now. Most of these guys are only interested in the title, not me.”

Her mother’s gaze hardened. “If you do not find someone by the end of the ball tomorrow night, your father will have to arrange something. I know you hate that idea even more, which is why we were willing to give you the chance to do it yourself, but you have made very little effort to do so. Your father is being pressured by Zarkon to consider Prince Lotor.” at Katie’s grimace, Colleen nodded. “We aren’t so sure we want a long term relationship with them.” Colleen gave her a sly smile. “Besides, I have seen the way Princess Allura and Lotor interact; they are a far better match.” 

Katie nodded, “They have always been close. But the others -”

“Enough for now. You know what we expect. You have until tomorrow night.” Colleen smiled softly. “Perhaps someone unexpected will catch your eye. Have you considered Baron Shirogane?”

Katie gaped at her. “He’s as old as Matt!” 

Colleen chuckled, dropping a kiss on her head as she said, “Is that your only complaint? Consider it. Now, to bed with you!”

The Queen left Katie with her thoughts in turmoil. She finished getting ready for bed and slid into the soft, silken sheets, gently fluffing her favorite pillow as she tried to find rational reasons that a marriage with Shiro wouldn’t work when he was far more refined than her other options. True, he was as old as Matt, but it really wasn’t uncommon for people to marry with an age difference. Sleep continued to elude her as the reality of her situation started to creep in, making her shiver under her down blanket. She was eighteen already and there were only a few suitors near her age. If she passed on any of them, the chances of finding anyone close to her age dropped sharply. King Alfor had just teased her about marrying Lord Coran or Lord Iverson. As much as the thought made her shudder, it was a very real possibility. 

 

By the time evening began the next night, she had decided to try to be objectively logical about her options. Katie slipped into a pale green silken gown with layers of diaphanous dark green and intricate embroidery of vines and rosebuds that shimmered in the light. It was her new favorite because of how it swirled and flared, as she spun around giggling. She smiled at her reflection, then sobered as she began her makeup. As beautiful and fun as it was, it signaled that from this point forward even more marriage proposals would be coming. Sighing, she finished the last bits of her makeup and prepared to greet everyone. 

She descended the stairs to find the ball was already in progress. Her mother only smiled and gestured for her to join the festivities. Taking a breath, Katie smiled and began to wind through the ornately decorated room. This was far more extravagant than she had anticipated and she felt slightly frumpy. Then she caught sight of Princess Allura and Prince Lotor talking quietly, looking just as out of place as she felt. Katie started to head over to them until she saw how intently they were focused on each other. Not wanting to intrude, she turned and saw Lords McClain and Garrett. 

Katie was happy to see Hunk Garrett. The half Giant was so sweet and they were able to talk in ways most others couldn’t keep up with. Happily, she strode over but once again stopped short. He was looking adoringly at Lady Romelle, Princess Allura’s cousin, hanging on to every word and gesture. Romelle wore the same expression as Hunk answered her last question. Katie blinked in surprise. They had recently talked about his interest in Romelle. She didn’t realize that his feelings were returned. Although it shouldn’t shock her, Hunk and Romelle were wonderful people and this would be a worthy match. Katie shifted her course so that she was closer to Lord Lance McClain as she thought,  _ ‘One possible suitor to remove from my list.’ _

  
As usual, Lord McClain was showing off small water tricks and flirting with a small group of admirers. The young dragon was very handsome, especially with his faintly blueish scales shimmering in the light. Katie rolled her eyes as he tossed her a kiss and a wink, then he excused himself from his audience and bowed to her. 

“Ah, Your Highness! How wonderful of you to finally grace us with your presence. How are you this fine evening?” 

“Flirting as usual I see. I was only trying to find some familiar faces. However, they seem to be lacking.”

Lance pouted, dramatically clasping his heart. “Oh, what a fairweather friend you have become! I have missed our time together. Dance with me?” 

Katie hesitated for a moment, then took his hand. She had promised herself to be more serious about judging her options. They flowed across the floor in a comfortable waltz. Lance was gracious, sincere and made her laugh, but she saw all the furtive looks he sent at Allura and several other girls. It felt like the obligation of courtesy dictated they must dance together and both were anxious for it to be done. Once the song was over, Katie sighed in relief. Lance bowed once more after he led her off the dance floor and then made his way back to his admirers. Another potential suitor struck off her list.

 

She almost jumped when Lord Keith Kogane appeared at her shoulder and said, “He never changes does he?”

Turning with a smile, she replied as she sized up her old friend. He was an interesting blend of Elven and Kitsune. His ears were sharp like a fox’s, with a bushy deep purple tail streaked with black and red, his piercing violet eyes scanning the room. “Neither do you. An admirable attempt to startle me, but I am far too used to you for it to work.”

“It’s always good to be aware of your surroundings and be ready to react. You know you can’t count on those guards. They won’t always be around.” 

“That almost sounds like a threat.”

Keith flushed slightly and spluttered, “That’s! That’s not what I meant. You know I would kill anyone who attempted to harm you.”

Katie let out a slight laugh, “Yourself included? I know you didn’t mean it. But it wasn’t very fair of you to trick the guards like that last time. Most assassins aren’t that creative. And you have an unfair advantage, being able to duplicate yourself.”

The Kitsune glared at her, his dark hair taking on a flame like fringe and his eyes glowing like embers. “There are far more skilled assassins than I. I’m only trying to keep you aware so you’ll be safe.”

“I understand and appreciate it, but you have your work with the Marmora starting soon. Rest assured, you have taught me a great deal about keeping myself safe.”

Keith studied her for a few moments, then stepped closer, taking her hand. She flushed in surprise. He was not one to initiate contact, let alone dance. Then a cool, leather-sheathed dagger was pressed into the hand he held. She widened her eyes at him for a moment, then began to dance. They turned clumsily as his inexperience was made apparent. During a slow spin, she took the opportunity to morph the onyx bladed dagger and its sheath into the design of her dress, where it took on the dark green of the winding vines.

He whispered earnestly to her, “Keep this on you at all times. It’s enchanted and will protect you since I won’t be around.”

Katie frowned slightly, “Keith, we’ve been over this. That attempt was years ago and  _ it wasn’t your fault _ . You don’t have to be so vigilant. The scares you have given the guards over the years have spurred them to be better. They have drills for things I’ve never even heard of. I know you are anxious about leaving with the Marmora, but you need to. I will be fine. Besides, mother and father want me to find a suitor, so I can be married off to someone who can protect me.”

He scanned the room once again to her aggravation. She loved Keith, really she did, but this overprotective streak was really suffocating her. His gaze returned to her and he said firmly, “Baron Shirogane. He’s the one you will be safest with.”

Katie gaped at him for a few seconds, stunned. “What! Why? He’s Matt’s best friend and just as old!”

Keith looked at her seriously, “I’m not going to be around and I don’t trust anyone else. Lance isn’t ready to settle down. You’ve seen how Hunk and Romelle, as well as Lotor and Allura are. Coran isn’t interested and Iverson is only interested in your dowry.”

“What about you then?”

Keith stopped dead. “No. I can’t be the one. I’m...I’m about to leave with the Marmora and...you’re like a sister to me. Go at least talk to Shiro.” With that, he bowed and slipped away. 

Katie’s mind was reeling. Had Keith already considered asking for her hand? His interest always appeared to be in just protecting her and nothing else. She had seen him tormenting the guards and training constantly with them or by himself. To be asked by the Marmora to travel with them on the next mission was a high honor. No one knew how long they would be gone. 

 

She shook herself at the sound of someone calling her name and saw Matt waving at her.  Grateful for the distraction, she met her brother by the plush chairs by the wall. She grinned as he handed her a drink and they sat down.

“Looks like you are doing better at mingling. Any luck?” At the sour face she made, he only laughed. “Well then, may I formally introduce you to my best friend?”

With a sigh, she nodded. “I suppose it’s time.”

Matt chuckled, “Don’t look so excited. Besides, is it that bad of a prospect?”

She shook her head, “It’s not that. I just don’t know much about him and I’ve heard so many different things…” Matt’s expression fell some so she quickly added, “Keith seems to really respect him though.”

Matt hummed in agreement as he scanned the crowd, “Doesn’t surprise me. I knew they were close. Ah! There he is!”

Katie turned and watched a tall, broad man wave back at Matt. He was striking, with a silvery sheen to his faintly purple skin and moonstone colored energy marks swirling around his body as an ethereal breeze tousled his dark hair.  She was slightly spellbound, as he seemed to float closer. Matt snickered quietly, then cleared his throat. 

“Princess Katerina of Arus, please welcome Baron Takashi Shirogane, our Genasi Ambassador. Also known as my best friend, Shiro.”

Shiro gave her a charming smile and bowed. “I have heard a great deal about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” His voice had a slight echo that was soothing, rather than jarring. He kissed her hand gently as he stood back up. 

Katie swallowed slightly and then nodded, “It is wonderful to meet you as well. Both Matt and Lord Kogane speak very highly of you.” Genasi were somewhat unpredictable and powerful people. She felt the energy radiating off of him as electrically charged air shifted around them.

Shiro’s eyes widened momentarily at the mention of Keith, but his expression quickly returned to normal and Matt took the chance to ask them to sit again. The night passed pleasantly enough but Katie was still a bit wary. He finally excused himself, saying he had a few people that he should exchange pleasantries with. Matt tried to get her opinion but she made sure to keep nibbling on food or drinking to avoid talking. Instead, she watched Shiro closely. 

From what she witnessed, he was patient, kind and polite to everyone. There was no feigned artifice and his pleasant demeanor was completely sincere, even with the most difficult of guests. Several guests nearby murmured rumors of past lovers and how dangerous he was, but a sharp look from Matt silenced them. At her intrigued expression Matt’s shoulders slumped slightly.

“There are always those that would like to tear good people down for past mistakes. Shiro is a wonderful guy. He’s been through a great deal and is still-”

 

Shouts erupted from a corner of the room. They lept up to see Slav, the local mystic, yelling at Shiro about the probability of volcanoes erupting on the moon during the next eclipse causing all the milk to go sour because he decided to show up late to the ball. The energy around Shiro was crackling ominously as Keith spoke rapidly, obviously trying to calm him. Matt’s face contorted in rage. “Who the hell invited Slav? I’m going to KILL that idiot mystic!” 

“You know he probably just showed up uninvited. It looks like Shiro may kill him for you.”

Matt strode over as the King’s personal guards surrounded Slav. Keith and Matt continued to talk to Shiro as they left for the garden. The guards were ordered to take Slav to the dungeon and formally banned from any future events, by the enraged King.

Katie was torn. Shiro was refined, he listened and understood her. Not as well as Hunk, but well enough. She trusted Matt and Keith’s judgments, but that show of power when he was confronted by Slav was still frightening. Genasi were known to be ambitious, arrogant, prideful and capricious. Would he need to be calmed at every turn? There were many opinions being thrown about right now. Most people thought it was too dangerous for him to be there, but she saw the way her parents were dissuading people by pointing out Slav’s ability to annoy anyone. She decided to see what was going on for herself. Entering the garden silently, she saw Matt and Keith standing by Shiro who was seated on a bench. 

“I don’t know who let that idiot in. He won’t be coming anywhere near here once he’s out of the dungeon.”

“It doesn’t matter, the damage is done, Matt. I should leave before things get worse. I’m sorry to have wasted everyone’s time.” Shiro sighed.

Keith scowled at him. “You’re being stupid. If you leave now, you’ll make the King and Queen look bad. They are stridently arguing for you. Everyone knows how miserable dealing with Slav is. This is just a way to help weed out the untrustworthy people.” He stared directly at Katie as he said, “I’m sure it won’t take much to show everyone that you are in control and this isn’t normal.” 

“I appreciate that Keith, but this was a bad idea all around. I’ll leave with you and get an early start back. I’ll speak with the King and Queen once the ball ends.”

Katie stepped out from where she had been hidden and asked, “Why? I thought Genasi were proud of their heritage and powers. Slav is enough to make any of us want to lose control.”

Startled Shiro turned to her. “I am proud of it! It’s just difficult at times because most people are frightened of someone with obvious power. With the rest of the guests, the power is understood, but hidden.”

“That’s a stupid answer and you know it. Any sorcerer has the ability to have a spell go wild and cause more havoc than you did. Why are you afraid? Genasi aren’t that unknown.”

“True, but we are usually unaccepted. Arus and Altea are some of the few places we are, but even then… Well, you already saw how it is.”

“Oh? Would you willingly put us in danger? Hurt your best friend? Or a roomful of strangers? Can you control your powers? Or do you have to be calmed down every time things get a bit difficult?”

“What? No! I wouldn’t put anyone in danger and of course, I can control my powers!”

“Katie! Don’t be rude!! I was trying to make sure he was okay!” Matt sent her a withering glare that she just shrugged off. 

“I wanted to make sure he didn’t accidentally hurt himself. Although seeing you send a lightning bolt into Slav would have been worth it,” Keith added.

Shiro groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Keith’s lips twisted into a smirk. ”Remember, patience yields focus.” 

Matt laughed as Shiro flicked a small dust devil at Keith. Katie joined in on the laughter, feeling relieved. It seemed she had been horribly wrong about Shiro. Perhaps it wouldn’t be a bad idea to give him more of a chance. 

 

“Well, we should go back inside. It sounds like everyone has calmed down.” She stood up,  smoothed down her gown, then looked at Shiro, “I believe it is your job to escort me back inside?” At the confused expressions, she just smiled. “Unless you would rather Keith does?”

Keith’s eyes widened comically as he grabbed Shiro’s arm and practically threw him at Katie. “I’m going to check the perimeter. You and Matt need to get back in there too.”

“True, mom and dad will be wondering where we are. Oh and Keith? No killing Slav,” Katie added as she took Shiro’s arm.

Keith stopped for a second, then sagged visibly. “Fine.”

The three of them entered the ballroom, where everyone was enjoying themselves. There were several waves and lots of smiles in Shio’s direction. Confused, they found Colleen waiting for them near the dance floor. 

 

“It seems your little display of aggravation was enough to get Slav banned from not only our events but those in Altea and Dibrolox. Lord McClain and Lord Garrett have assured us that word is being sent to their families as well. Everyone was understanding once they heard the story of how often Slav harasses you. Most were extremely impressed at your level of control. Now, let us put this unpleasantness behind us and please, enjoy yourself.”

Matt beamed at her. Katie turned to Shiro, only to be slightly taken aback by the relief and gratitude on his face. 

“Thank you so much, Your Majesty. I am forever indebted to you for this.”

“He was thinking of sneaking off with Keith and exiling himself,” Matt groused to her. Colleen looked at Shiro quizzically as he tried to stammer an explanation. 

Katie felt a great deal lighter. She was disappointed in herself for buying into the rubbish people had been saying and her own ignorant fears. As the music changed to her favorite song, she decided to see if Shiro would make a decent suitor after all. If he could dance, then he had all the qualities she wanted and getting to know him could just end up being the best decision she would ever make. 

A genuine smile on her lips, she turned to the Genasi and offered her hand.

 

“Baron Shirogane, may I have this dance?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
